High-speed signaling interfaces in modern memory systems are commonly switched to a low-power state during idle periods to conserve power. Unfortunately, exit from the low-power state tends to considerably increase the net memory access latency, a particularly undesirable penalty in mobile applications (e.g., smartphones, laptop computers and the like) where limited battery life and bursty transaction profiles dictate frequent power-state transitions.